


Famiglie di Scelta

by Baileys



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Childhood Memories, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e07 Memoriam, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileys/pseuds/Baileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes and tag for the season 4 episode Memorian. Or the one where Rossi and Morgan meet Reid's dad and don't like him very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leaving Reid behind in the lobby it was hard to resist looking back, but resist he did. Because, despite his palpable concern, David Rossi considered himself to be a decent poker player and the first rule of poker? Never give away your hand. Still… he couldn’t simply ignore the situation either, and in lieu of checking with the source, decided on a much more subtle approach. 

“Is it me or did our young genius just try and lie to us?” Rossi opened casually as he sidled up to Morgan, walking towards their SUV.

“It isn’t you,” Morgan sighed turning slightly towards him before reaching for the handle, the weight of his words dragging them both down despite the cheery brightness of the warm morning Vegas sun.

“Okay spill,” Rossi smacked his hand against the door slamming it shut, stopping them dead. 

“What?” Morgan snapped, exulting his frustration.

Rossi grinned dangerously, dropping all pretext of casualness. “Don’t you try and lie to me too or I’ll think we really have entered the twilight zone.” 

Morgan had the decency not to pretend he didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“Okay, sorry, I just wasn’t going to say anything if it went away once we left Vegas.”

“If what went away?” Rossi asked quickly but delicately, recognising the difficulty he was having in breaking an obvious confidence. “Morgan I don’t need to tell you, whatever this is won’t just go away on its own. If Reid’s struggling Hotch needs to know.”

“You think after that nightmare on the jet Hotch doesn’t already know?” Morgan stalled.

“I think you know more.” Rossi eyed him suspiciously, gaging his reaction. “I can see you want to help him, I do too, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking.” 

“That’s just it,” Morgan met his inquisitively concerned gaze. “I thought I had.”

“Guys, we really need to go.” JJ called passing between them both to climb in the SUV, “something wrong?”

Bright sunshine reflecting off his dark glasses Morgan looked contemplatively at JJ then transferred his heavy gaze back to Rossi. “I’ll explain in the car.”

Arriving at the airstrip it was a much more subdued group who exited the SUV to board the jet. Having listened to Morgan about Reid’s nightmare at the Bridges house and the case of Riley Jenkins the girls went ahead, climbing the stairs at a steady if more thoughtful pace. Emily took her seat while JJ moved forward to the captain’s cabin to delay take-off by a few minutes. Rossi boarded next followed by Morgan and together they approached Hotch already working at one of the tables. 

Eyes lifting to meet his when he slid into the opposite seat Rossi could tell by the concentrated stare Aaron already suspected something was wrong and so leaning forward with hands clasped tightly in front of him, Rossi moved quickly to the point.

“We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You okay?” Emily slipped into the seat previously occupied by Rossi.

Hotch looked up from the paperwork he’d been absorbed in, surprised by her sudden appearance in front of him.

“I’m fine.” He insisted, looking around to check his surroundings.

“Really? Because you’ve been staring at the same piece of paper for nearly the entire flight.” She pointed out, tapping the sheet in question clearly not buying it.

“Well its-” Hotch looked down and realised he was still holding the title page of an innocuous report he’d intended to read as a distraction. Emily smiled at him shrewdly. Dropping the report and sitting back in his seat defeated, Hotch sighed. Busted. “I was thinking about Reid’s situation.”

“Yeah, must be tough being a genius with an eidetic memory.” She playfully mocked, her words holding a hint of sympathy intended to provoke a reaction.

Head down Hotch smiled at her attempt to trick him into talking. He was usually pretty strict about keeping his personal feelings separate from work, with only the odd exception like Tobias Hankle, or the serial arsonist in San Francisco causing him to break that rule. Reid coincidentally being the catalysis for the lines blurring both times he noted ruefully to himself. Truth was, on this occasion, he really didn’t need to be tricked into sharing what was on his mind. The official case had been solved, they were on their way home and all that remained was entirely personal.

“Did you know when Reid first applied to be an Agent there wasn’t a test the FBI could put in front of him that he couldn’t ace within an hour?” Hotch shook his head at the memory, the moment Morgan had asked if he’d heard about the wonder kid – and he legally was a kid back then – who’d had the nerve to challenge the FBI.

The recruiters had apparently relented at his persistence and decided to get some mild entertainment out of watching him try to prove his worth, but then as the game progressed and he still managed to come out on top things took a different turn. Despite being a month shy of his 21st birthday it was eventually agreed by the FBI director himself that Doctor Spencer Reid thrice phd could apply to become an Agent despite being two years below what regulations normally allowed.

“He does know a heck of a lot,” Prentiss laughed softly upon hearing the story, “it’s more of a shock to discover something he doesn’t know!” 

“But because of that I forget just how young he really is sometimes.” Hotch admitted thoughtfully, skipping over her banter. 

“Physically _and _emotionally” She nodded, trying to catch his eye.__

__Hotch made an agreeing noise, choosing not to comment on Reid’s obvious emotional underdevelopment._ _

__“Problem is, when something confuses him Reid’s almost relentless to his own detriment,” He looks up then, meeting her equally steady gaze head on. “I’m afraid that’s a risk of happening here.”_ _

__Prentiss to her credit doesn’t falter at his honesty, but she does drop the smile. “It’s always going to be the emotional issues that catch him out.”_ _

__He nodded, agreeing. Hell that’s why he left both Morgan _and _Rossi behind. Morgan could help Reid find what he's looking for and look out for him like only a big brother can. Rossi he entrusted with his emotional safety, to step in and stop Reid from falling too far, be the strict parental figure able to do what’s in his best interests even if those interests went against Reid’s own.___ _

____“Okay, I take it back. It must be tough being the _unit chief _of a genius with an eidetic memory” She grinned again, this time in sympathy of his dilemma of wanting to be the parental figure in this instance and knowing that he can’t.___ _ _ _

______Hotch returned the smile in thanks, not as rare an expression on his face as others might believe._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If only his EQ was as high as his IQ then he’d be the perfect agent.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve not met one of those yet.” Hotch chuckled silently along with her, his features softening, the sun shining through the small jet window giving them both an unnaturally happy glow considering the sombre conversation. “You know I once asked Gideon to imagine how much he’d know by the time he was our age. I just didn’t consider at the time how much older I’d be by then.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh god,” she sighed, commiserating, “I’m still reeling from the fact he’s way smarter than I’ll ever be and was still in kindergarten when I was graduating high school.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Try Law school,” Hotch laughed, eyebrows raised as if even he couldn’t quite believe it himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______Prentiss pulled a sour face, followed up with a grin. “Oooh, ouch, yeah you win.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He nodded, taking the hit, then smiled cunningly as a thought occurred to him. “Actually Rossi would have been twice married twice divorced, all with over decade in the BAU behind him by the time Reid was four, so I think the honour of feeling dumb and old goes to him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She laughed -loudly. “I promise to never tell Rossi you said that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They share a smile, and for a brief moment the mood on the jet was lifted._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought we were giving him good news,”

Morgan could hear Garcia’s sigh all the way down the line, could envision her disappointment in not solving her Junior G’man’s problem. Not sure how to feel about it himself at the moment, Reid’s hurt deflecting too easily onto them all, he let's Rossi fill the team in on Gary Michaels. 

“Morgan take me off speaker” Hotch requested one they were finished.

Morgan looked to Rossi who nodded and indicated he was going outside to find Reid. 

“Yeah"

“How is he?” Hotch asked eventually after a long pause, voice soft and worried, not that of a boss inquiring after his subordinate at all.

“Not good.” Morgan sighed. “Kids hurting Hotch.”

“He’s always had trouble dealing with his own emotions. I think he still doesn’t understand his father’s reasons for leaving.”

“Neither do I,” Morgan scoffed. “And neither do you, I know you man. No matter what Jack’s your first priority, and this guy acts as if seeing his only kid after seventeen years is no big deal. I swear Hotch even Rossi look like he might punch him.” 

“Well I’m glad he didn’t, William Reid looks to be a pretty decent lawyer from his records.”

“Hey did you know about that already?” 

“Know about what?”

“That Reid’s dad’s an attorney, not unlike yourself used to be, and you're around the same age?” 

The prolonged silence from the other end gives Morgan his answer. 

“Tell Rossi not to unleash his pissed off paternal side just yet, I wanted him to keep Reid level headed not sink into this with him.” Hotch brushed the question off.

Morgan let it pass for now, “What about me?” 

Hotch sighed over the phone, another long pause and Morgan waited.

“Just make sure he doesn’t get hurt,” another sigh, “again.”

Morgan, hearing the desperation and the worry which mirrored his own mixed up feelings made a passionate promise. “He won’t.”

Hotch made an agreeing sound and barely voiced a goodbye before he hung up, leaving Morgan to stare down at his phone feeling the weight of responsibility hanging over him tenfold.

“He’s gone” Rossi returned, looking unusually stressed. 

Not a lot rattled the seasoned profiler, but it seemed Spencer Reid in distress might well be the catalyst for more than one emotional breakdown on the team today. 

“He’s what?”

“Gone, I walked the block but nothing, any ideas where he’d go?”

“Normally, but…” He shook his head.

“So what do we do?” Rossi asked calmly, too calmly considering, but then he was doing just as Hotch wanted, keeping them focused despite the foundations crumbling underneath them.

“We find Reid,” Morgan made the decision despite knowing Rossi already had a plan, “Something tells me the kid shouldn’t alone right now.”

Smiling sadly in agreement of the simple plan they left the hotel lobby, Morgan feeling strangely like a parent with joint custody, knowing all too well the old adage was right; things were definitely going to get worse before they got anywhere near to being considered better.

..

When they found him at the machines being chatted up by a prostitute Morgan almost burst out laughing, remembering another occasion when Reid’s innocent and clueless looks made him a target, but then he remembered why they’d been so worried, worried enough to track him down in the first place, and sobered instantly. 

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere,” He said gently to not draw too much unwanted attention, taking the kid’s arm ready to lead him away quietly.

Morgan was grateful for Reid’s compliance in the action considering how patronising he was unintentionally being, but then the kid really was _the kid _of their family. He’d never appeared to mind before when any of them treated him like their wayward little brother. Rossi, who’d hung back, pointed out he’d just given $2000 to a hooker, but the comment went straight over Reid’s head, spurring him into a sharing an idea Morgan thought was ludicrous the second it came out of his mouth.__

__“I’m sick of having these dreams, Morgan” Reid screamed as they chased him outside, after not receiving the support he was looking for._ _

__“But Reid there’s got to be better ways, hypnosis is-”_ _

__“Is a viable option to opening up the mind!” He counters, voice an octave higher than normal, a common sign of Spencer in distress._ _

__“Rossi tell him.” Morgan instructed, turning to the older profile for back up._ _

__The street wasn’t as busy as it could have been, but he still wanted to halt the conversation, at least until they could get somewhere at little more private and really think about what it was Reid was suggesting._ _

__“But you were right, I’ve been repressing whatever this is and now it’s, it’s back and I can’t just forget about it, I can’t! I need to remember, I need, I-”_ _

__“Hey, hey I get it! You've an eidetic memory and you can't remember something, I get it okay” Morgan grabbed him by his upper arms when Reid looked set to run into traffic simply get away from them, “kid calm down, just breathe.”_ _

__Reid struggled in his grasp for barely a minute before ceasing all effort to escape. Hands still holding onto his forearms Morgan looked over his shoulder to find Rossi looking pained and contemplative. Without a word he offered his own hands to join Morgan’s and with much heaviness in their hearts, together they walked Reid back to the hotel._ _

__.._ _

__"You want to sit in? I don’t normally allow that"_ _

__Rossi took in a breath before telling the shrink this situation was far beyond normal. In fact he'd prefer not to be here at all, but like it or not finding out the truth was in Reid's best interests. Morgan may have the luxury of following his instincts, but his reason for being here stretched beyond what he'd like and into what Spencer needed. And what he needed right now was answers._ _

__It didnt take long to put him under. Dave sat in the chair itching to move closer everytime Reid so much as flinched, and especially when his child persona pleaded to 'not be here anymore.' He sensed Hotch was going to kill him as soon as he found out about this, but decided he'd take the heat for making the call. They were getting to the right place when the kid started to freak out, which in turn had Rossi freaking out - not that he'd admit that to anyone. Ever. This time he did jump from his chair, pleading with the shrink to wake him up. He thought watching the video feed of Reid being beaten by Tobias Hankle was bad enough, but this live show, seeing the kid scared and not having the benefit of knowing how it would end was far worse._ _

__"It's okay, you're okay" Rossi continued even after Reid had calmed enough to tell him what he saw._ _

__He grabbed blindly for his hand, so disorientated Dave didn't know what else to do but take hold and continue to tell him he was okay, he wasn't four years old anymore. The shrink had warned them that any recovered memories would seem fresh, but what she didn't say was how that would make him feel._ _

__When the time came to leave Rossi let Reid walk out of the shrinks office under his own steam and was willing to let him be despite the kid looking like he may drop any second, but then Reid stopped dead just before the doors leading out to the street, staring helplessly out in to the bright Vegas afternoon. Dave spurred into action mere seconds before Morgan who'd met them in the waiting room and pushed Reid into one of the wide arm chairs conviently placed in the lobby, hand resting at the nape of the kid’s neck massaging gently._ _

__“What the hell happened in there?” Morgan asked._ _

__Reid didn’t, couldn’t answer and instead concentrated on breathing, Rossi shook his head at Morgan. Now was not the time._ _

__“I need to see my mother.” Reid spoke breathlessly, head still hanging between his knees where Rossi had forced it, breaking through their whispered conversation._ _

__.._ _

__They'd driven to Benington as requested. Morgan still wasn't convinced by the whole recovered memory deal, but was willing to go along with whatever made Reid happy so long as he wasn't being hurt. A plan that seemed to be backfiring since the kid was currently running down the corridor away from his mother's room where it so happened a whole bunch of nurses had just run into._ _

__"Whoa, hey what's going on? You gotta stop running away from us kid, " Morgan grabbed Reid by the shoulders and simply refused to let him go._ _

__Rossi had opted to wait in the car this time, claiming he didn't want to crowd Mrs Reid, but Morgan sensed the whole hypnosis thing hit him harder than expected. Derek wasn't so much of a hard ass he wasn't going to alow him time to regroup, but by god he really wished Rossi were here right now, because although he'd dealt with Reid distressed a few times, his experiences were nothing compared to this and honestly he didn't know how far he could push._ _

__Luckily he really didn't have to. His cell rang and Hotch gave him the information on the DNA match to Michael's. And just like that Reid had his head screwed on again. Morgan really wanted to know what had him so upset, but knew now was not the time. Knowing Reid like he did it would just be a matter of time. The details would come eventually, but only when the kid was good and ready to share. Pushing right now would only make things that much worse._ _

__.._ _

__“He’s angry, but he has a point.” Rossi surmised once Reid left the sheriff’s office to get some air._ _

__“So what you’re on his side now?” Morgan shot back angrily._ _

__“I’m on the side of the truth Morgan, what side are you on?”_ _

__Morgan groaned seeing what Rossi was doing off the bat. “I promised Hotch he wouldn’t get hurt again, if his dad gets sent down for murder, even the murder of a paedophile that’s going to hurt him no matter how justified he feels about it.”_ _

__“Reid wants the truth.” Rossi sighed._ _

__“Yeah, but he also wants revenge.” Morgan reasoned, “you said it yourself, he’s still angry.”_ _

__“And he has a right to be, what we need to do is keep him grounded and make sure he isn’t riding roughshod over the investigation to get his revenge." Rossi took a seat, looking a decade older than he did before rejoining the BAU. "At the moment, no matter the motivation, you and I can both see something isn’t right here. If we weren’t emotionally involved you know we’d follow the truth wherever it led regardless of who the victim was. We do the same here.”_ _

__“And if he does cross that line?” Morgan asked, not agreeing, but not arguing either._ _

__“Then we step in.”_ _


	4. Chapter 4

Together they watched Mrs Reid leave the small office, Reid at her side and his father following close behind. The nurse who accompanied her was waiting outside where the trio was heading and so leaving Morgan to finish up with the police captain Rossi followed in their wake. 

By the car William Reid stepped back, leaving mother and son to say a tearful goodbye, Rossi intended to do the same, but Diana Reid had other ideas.

“What’s your name?”

Dave could see Spencer’s blush creep over his cheeks when his mother set her gaze on him, but never the less stepped forward, only just resisting offering his hand, knowing touch wouldn’t be welcomed right now. His mind briefly flicked over the idea that Spencer's aversion to the same may not be autistism related at all, but possibly a by-product of upbringing.

“David Rossi, mam.” He answered as if he were taking to his own mother.

“You look after my Spencer you hear, he’s a good boy,” she said to him, prompting Rossi to take another step forward to stand in line with Spencer. 

“I will I promise.” He said politely, flicking his gaze to the kid, ignoring the pink cheeks.

“I trust you.” She said, taking his hand firmly in her’s, surprising him, “you have an honest face.”

“I do?” Rossi laughed, letting his calloused fingers curl gently around her fragile ones before letting go.

"Wise too. You’re a good role model. ” Diana Reid continued with a knowing smile. “He needs watching though, always getting into trouble” she added with a wink to Spencer, before finally letting the nurse guide her into the waiting car.

As far as weird interactions go that was one of his weirdest. The car pulled away after a whispered ‘Bye mom’ from the dazed kid at his side staring at the floor leaving the three of them standing out on the sidewalk. And that's when things truly got awkward. Obviously Spencer was upset, how could he not be? Discovering it was his mom who'd unwittingly been a part of a pedophiles murder was not the outcome he'd been prepared for. And knowing this, despite their estrangement Rossi believed even the most aloof of fathers couldn't stand by while their kid fell apart in front of them, but Mr Reid remained hanging back, making no move to even attempt to comfort his son. So when Reid eventually did look up it was to find Rossi waiting patiently in front of him, looking concerned, asking without saying a word if he was alright. To Dave's non surprise Spencer’s face immediately crumpled, fighting to keep control with tears already forming and Rossi knew exactly what to do.

Rossi reached out and enveloped him in a big hug, sighing for all the heartache that this kid's caused him over the short time he's known him "It's okay kid.”

And that’s all it took for the tears to fall, silently, but as Reid held on Dave could swear he felt him shaking down to his bones. He whispered in his ear, reminding him he was there and always be. Reid calmed and eventually let go, but Rossi kept him close just the same. Upon turning to walk them back inside he noticed Morgan standing on the steps of the precinct and caught his eye, throwing only a cursory smile to William Reid.

..

Morgan walked out the precinct looking for Rossi and Reid. What he found stopped him in his tracks. He emerged in time to hear Reid whisper bye to his mom and watch the car pull away, then before he could take a step Reid was falling into Rossi’s arms. 

To their left Morgan could see Mr Reid. He was stood far enough away not to seem a part of the group, in fact anyone who hadn’t met him would peg him as a random bystander, but Morgan read the look on his face as he watched someone else comfort his son. Reid’s dad stared at them all as Rossi lead the kid back inside, his wistful look morphing into something akin to regret, like he almost wanted it to be him Spencer was taking support from so easily… _almost _. That riled Derek up. He wanted to say 'well what did you expect?' To push the man into acknowledging what he’d so carelessly thrown away, what he, Rossi, Hotch and the rest of their team would kill to keep in their lives.__

__What he actually said was “We look after him, he’s happy.”_ _

__Or at least Morgan was pretty sure he was anyway, it was sometimes hard to tell with Reid given how he’s often lost inside his own head, but generally the kid was happy, not perfect, but happy._ _

__“I’m glad.” William Reid nodded sombrely._ _

__Morgan was distracted by Rossi poking his head back outside asking if they were good to go, when he turned back to suggest he should at least say goodbye Mr Reid was already gone._ _

__.._ _

__“Kid I can hear you thinking from here, what’s up?” Morgan broke the atmosphere shrouding the journey home._ _

__Hotch had sent the jet back for them, budget committee be damned, and for that Rossi would be eternally grateful. Frankly trying to get a commercial flight out this late in the day would have not only been a nightmare, but also meant Reid holding it together for longer than was really healthy for the poor kid. Aside from his little breakdown at the side of the road he’d been pretty mute. Filled them in on the details he’d learnt from his parents, clearing up a few things about the Jenkins case, but apart from that they’d had radio silence the entire trip._ _

__Reid frowned at Morgan's question, raising an eyebrow, looking like he didn’t quite know how to answer, but then suddenly realising he did._ _

__“Well, considering I’ve recently discovered I was nearly a victim,” his voice cracked, raising an octave, “of a paedophile no less, and that’s the reason my dad abandoned me I guess, nothing's up.”_ _

__He’s looking at Morgan, challenging him to say something that could possible make it better. That’s the last thing Derek probably wanted. Normally Reid would open up to him, Rossi knew this because he was a damn good profiler and it was obvious Derek was the person Reid chose to take his problems to, just like he knew Hotch was the one he went to when in distress and needing comfort. Rossi himself had even developed an authority figure role in the kids life, much to his surprise considering his first impression. Reid often came to him to share his thoughts when all he wanted was to be heard, knowing very well unlike Morgan or Hotch, whose protective instincts flared up every time the kid was in trouble, he’d listen without feeling the need to fix him, but Dave guessed this was still a little raw. He wasn’t ready to talk or hear Morgan’s advice, but Hotch wasn’t here to tell him everything would be okay, so that left it up to him to make the kid feel safe._ _

__“But I guess you were right, it kind of does bring me full circle, that incident shaped my entire life, brought me to the BAU where I’d eventually destroy what’s left of my mother’s life with my need to know the truth.”_ _

__Morgan thinned his lips into a straight line, wisely biting back the comment he no doubt wanted to make about him doing nothing of the sort. He saw the same as Rossi did obviously. Reid just wasn’t ready to hear any of it right now, the guilt too strong for him to be thinking clearly at all in his wrung out state. Rossi quickly looked across at Morgan, as if to say don’t take it personally and reached out sideways, squeezing Reid’s shoulder, not all that surprised when the kid, exhausted and emotionally spent leant into the touch. What did make his eyes open wide was Reid going a step further by resting his head down on his shoulder, forcing Rossi to wrap his arm around the skinny warm body now curling up against him. Taking it all in his stride, firmly rubbing his hand up and down Reid's arm until he felt the kid relax under his touch Rossi simply shook his head at Morgan's look of surprise. Hotch may not be the most demonstrative, but he’d seen him offer Reid the odd shoulder squeeze or occasional hug. He guessed this wasn’t that different in comparison, besides it wasn’t in him to do things by half, his Italian up bringing made certain of that. Luckily this seemed to be exactly what the kid needed as he melted into the touch, calming instantly. Morgan’s hard expression softened too. They both watched as twin dark ringed eyes lost the battle and blinked a couple of times before heavy lids fell comfortably closed and stayed that way. Maybe it was the solitude of the jet, or the cosy seating arrangements, but despite the trauma of the past few days, Reid looked peaceful for what seemed like the first time since they flew out to Vegas._ _

__Rossi tisked theatrically, glancing briefly at the sleeping body using him as a cushion before catching the barely suppressed twitch of a smile in the man opposite._ _

__“Go ahead take a picture, you know Garcia will put your balls in a blender if you don’t.”_ _

__The jab succeeded in its aim. Rossi had never heard Morgan laugh so hard in his life._ _


	5. Chapter 5

“What happened?” Hotch asked walking into the room, refilled wine glass in one hand, near empty bottle in the other.

Sitting on the edge of the arm chair nearest Reid’s head Rossi held out his empty glass, placing a finger to his lips.

“Don’t you dare wake him,” he hissed drunkenly.

Hotch leaned over to pour and smiling, settled himself down on the opposite couch, leaving Reid snoring softly between them. “He seemed okay when we were driving back from the hospital, you must have looked after him well.”

“I do try.” Rossi mocked. “Kid’s not going to get over this quickly though. Despite how he came through in the end, he’s still pretty messed up over it, I may well thump his Dad if he ever comes near Spencer again.”

“No chance of him coming back into his life then?” Hotch was almost disappointed, a happy ending for Reid after all of this would have been nice.

Rossi shook his head, playing with his refilled wine glass between both hands, looking uncharacteristically nervous. 

"No that ship has definitely sailed, even if Spencer hadn’t been intent on nailing him for a child’s murder, then the murder of the murderer, finding out the bastard had been living nine miles away the whole time the kid was struggling to keep his mother and himself alive pretty much sealed the deal.” He raised his glass, taking a large gulp.

“He really stayed in town the whole time without contact?” Hotch asked, sounding not so much surprised as hoping it wasn't true.

“Apparently.” Rossi snubbed, taking another drink. “I mean I get the whole lack of confidence thing I do, but exactly how do you walk away from your kid at ten and never look back?”

Rossi pinned him with an angry, almost righteous glare, one that said if William Reid was in the room right now he’d be getting a piece of his mind. And fist.

Hotch snorted at the prospect of witnessing that stand off, glancing at the ‘kid’ in question sleeping peacefully on Rossi’s couch, looking content and warm and happy within their enclosed circle. Being able to be that vulnerable in front of others spoke of a trust so great it warmed him that he was a part of that group. Rossi eventually followed his gaze looking like he was thinking a similar thing.

“You think he didn’t regret it?” Hotch asked openly, his thoughts ruling him tonight, the wine and the occasion blurring the boundaries he usually tried to keep intact while on cases. He truly wanted to know too, not prethinking anything for a change.

“He’s sorry,” Rossi sighed giving the man that, “but sorry only goes so far. He carried on with his life, built a career, appeared almost content with things. Not a man heavily burdened or carrying baggage in anyway as you expect from someone who felt so helpless they'd see no other option than to run out on their family. It was almost-”

Rossi cut himself off paling at the thought.

“What?” Hotch grew worried noticing the change.

Rossi sighed, wishing for once he wasn’t a profiler and he didn’t have to see so damn much.

“It was like all his problems were solved the minute he left them, he’d removed his burdened.” He said sadly.

“That really sucks.” Hotch deadpanned trying to lighten the mood, but Rossi continued as if he hadn’t heard.

“And you know if I could see that after only a few minutes with the man…”

Hotch paled this time, in realisation and glanced sadly, pained eyes casting over Reid. “His genius son did too.”

“We won’t be seeing him again.” Rossi announced, sure enough to stake his life on it.

“Spencer doesn’t need him, he has us.” Hotch said randomly emotive, taking another sip.

Rossi smiled beaming bright, “I’ll drink to that!” 

He raised his glass and waited patiently for Hotch to raise his and together they toasted their rather unique but ever so loving little family.

..

"Here you all are!" Prentiss cheered bursting into the room, causing Reid to stir.

“Rossi, you bore him to death?” Morgan joined Emily, following her into one of Rossi’s many living rooms.

“Ha ha, for your information he happened to be telling us about the origins of Vegas Poker laws and just talked himself to sleep.” Rossi winked at Hotch.

“He’s right,” Hotch smiled happily, downing his wine and taking the bottle off Morgan to refill his and Rossi’s glass with the last.

“Wow, and I thought it was just us that happened to.”

Everyone laughed and Reid stirred again, rolling onto his back, legs stretching until they were hanging over one arm of the sofa.

“Sshh” Emily tried to stifle her laughter and so did Morgan.

“Can you people laugh more quietly,” Reid moaned.

"Okay people, its time for PG speciality drinks!" Garcia pushed through the door next carrying a jug of her own alcohol concoction on a tray with six brightly decorated glasses.

Morgan nudged Reid's leg, pulling him around and up, “wake up pretty boy, you sleep now and you won’t be tired when its bedtime.”

Reid rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch, “It’s gone ten, its already passed my bedtime.”

Everyone chuckled, but Emily was the only one to comment, “now why do I believe that?” she winked to soften the blow.

Reid was awake enough to take the joke and smiled back.

“What were you two drinking to anyway?” Morgan asked the older guys.

Hotch and Rossi shared a guilty look. Garcia got up and handed everyone a new glass and poured from the jug.

"Yes we need a toast!" She declared.

“Well,” Rossi raised his eyebrows at the bright pink glass he was holding. Taking in Reid sitting up leaning against Morgan still half asleep, Hotch watching them happily and thinking of JJ with her new baby, “how about ‘famiglie di scelta’?"

He looked at Hotch for approval knowing he’d understand what he meant. Reid surprised him by blushing, maybe he hadn't been as deeply asleep while they talked as they'd believed.

"And that means?"

Rossi grinned smugly, raising his glass waiting for the others to raise theirs, "to families of choice"

“Ahhh I love that,” Garcia gushed happily.

The small family toasted. 

Hotch relaxed, content to listen to Morgan and Rossi tell some interesting stories, Emily laughing while Garcia kept the drinks coming. Reid lasted another round before crashing on Rossi’s couch, sleeping right through undisturbed until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
